Tetsu: The Red Furred Reindeer
by JRock-Chik
Summary: [AU]Odd. Tetsu's a reindeer. Not only that, he's the most disliked reindeer of all! But when he catches wind of a rumor about a Mountain 'Witch', things start to take a turn. For the worst. Maybe taking advice from a talking beaver wasn't the best idea...


I'm certain you've heard the story, about that cold, cold winter year, where up in the north nearly everyone lost their cheer. Christmas had all but been canceled, for Santa Claus had been snowed in. You see there was such a big blizzard that he couldn't see a thing, but in the end the most unlikely hero stepped in. With a light of his own this hero led Santa's sleigh, off into the night, lighting up all that was grey.

I'm sure you've been tucked into bed with a story such as that, your parents exclaiming "Rudolf is such a great role-model!" with a pat. But I'm here to tell you that what you've been told is all lies! Lies, lies I say! His name wasn't Rudolf, you see, and he had no shiny nose! They didn't live in the north-pole, and Mr. Claus's first name wasn't Santa!

So now in your confusion, I will tell you the true tale, in some vague attempt to sooth all your Christmas woes.

* * *

**Title:**

_Tetsu: The Red Furred Reindeer_

**By:**

_JRock-Chik_

**Disclaimer:**

_I own none of the characters listed within this story. I do not own Peace Maker Kurogane or Shinsengumi Imon Peace Maker. Nor do I own the Rudolf story. I just own the creativity I put into this crack plot. So please Read, Enjoy, and Review._

* * *

You know Dasher and Dancer, Prancer and Vixen, Commit and Cupid, and Donner and Blitzen; but do you recall the most famous reindeer of all? 

No?

Good, cuz' here goes the story!

Once upon a time, many, many years ago a small reindeer was born to a family of three in the Alps of Austria. Yes, Austria. Though this small creature's parents loved him so, and were ecstatic about the new arrival to their family; they knew well that this young buck would not to be accepted by all. Due to this his parents, and overprotective elder brother, kept him from the eyes of the other deer for many years until it was time for him to run, frolic, and test his strengths against that of his peers.

This buck's name was Tetsunosuke Ichimura, Tetsu for short. The reason why he was kept away from the prying eyes of those outside of his family? Well, let's just say Tetsu was a little bit 'special'. Most reindeer didn't have red fur you see, and none of them had fur that glowed. So he was kept hidden for a time until his parents felt it was right to send him out into the world. Unfortunately his older brother Tatsunosuke had a few… disagreements.

"They're not going to accept him!" Tatsu informed his parents worriedly. "They're all just going to laugh and pick on him, and the only result will be Tetsu's crushed self-confidence!" As he paced back and forth across their den Tatsu's eyes darted from his father and mother to the floor. Little Tetsu was currently outside playing in the snow. He had never been allowed to wander too far from their home lest someone spot him, but keeping him cooped up twenty-four/seven would have just worsened the situation for the little guy.

"He has to show himself sooner or later." His father reprimanded with a kind grin. "Now is the perfect time to do so. He's just as energetic as any of the other reindeer, probably more-so, and when Mr. Claus starts the competitions he'll be able to prove that there's more to him than oddly glowing fur." Lying down next to him with her forelegs tucked under her soft belly, his wife silently nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm just….worried for him." Tatsu hung his head and stated with a sad shake of his antlers. "What will happen to him if he can't make any friends?"

Unbeknownst to any of his family members though, Tetsu had already made a friend from the 'outside'. That was one reason he was so ecstatic about being able to meet the others. The way he saw it, if everyone was as kind as his friend had proven herself to be, than going down there shouldn't be scary at all.

His friend's name was Saya, and she was a small little elf who worked for Mr. Claus a little father down the mountain. She had short brown hair that fell down as far as her chin, with wide caring eyes that spoke all her words for her. She was mute you see, not that Tetsu minded anyways. She was perfect to him. Kind and gentle, never judgmental, with a smile that made everything feel like it was going to be ok.

Tetsu had met his elfin friend one day when he had wandered a little too far from his families den. He'd gotten lost, and in his distress his fur had begun to glow with that bright red shine that it was so known for. Saya, at the time, had also been wandering around the mountaintop by herself. She never told Tetsu why she'd been up in the mountains that day, but at the time he'd gotten the feeling that she had just wanted to be alone. When she saw Tetsu's red glow she became curious and wandered over to it. They became fast friends after she found him and that night she helped to lead him home. After that she just couldn't keep away. Saya visited constantly to talk and play with her odd little reindeer pal.

In fact he was talking to her right now, hidden from his families view of course.

"I just can't wait to get down there!" Tetsu grinned hopping around his small friend with glee. "I can finally see your home, what Mr. Claus really looks like, and I'll be able to meet all your friends too!"

Even as she watched Tetsu parade around with such amusing energy though Saya harbored a sad little smile. She knew that her close friend would be in for rough times. He was so energetic and lively though, so carefree, she just hoped he wouldn't be crushed if his peers turned out to be too mean. She knew first hand that not all those who were different were accepted by that group of reindeer. Even the elves were prone to be a little prejudice.

"Just wait!" Tetsu grinned at his small friend his fur giving off a slight glow emphasizing his happiness.

"Tetsu!" A voice called out to the young reindeer. "It's time to go!"

Swiveling his head to look back towards his den Tetsu recognized the voice. It was his brother.

"Hang on a sec Tatsu!" He called back. Then he turned to Saya with his smile still in place. "Hurry back down ok? I'll meet up with you when we get there. This is so exciting!" The little buck yelped nuzzling his friend's cheek with his own fuzzy little nose.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Saya returned the hug that she knew Tetsu was trying to give. Then she turned and started back down the mountain. The only noise she created as she left was the sound of the icy snow crunching together under her thick heeled snow boots. Tetsu watched after her until she disappeared behind the snow covered trees and mounds.

"Common Tetsu, lets get a move on!" Tetsu heard the deep and jolly voice of his father. Turning around on the spot Tetsu bound back to the cave in long leaps on his little hooves. He just couldn't wait; soon he'd see it all! The other reindeer, the other elves, all of Mr. Claus's other helpers, and maybe even Mr. Claus himself!

When he reached his family his mother and father smiled at him with kind eyes and nuzzled his head with their furry muzzles while Tatsu looked on worriedly down the mountain's side. Tetsu was so certain that today would be the best day of his life.

Everyone else just hoped that he would be right.

* * *

Mahono: I know I know this is horribly over done, but I can't help but do a holiday story each year! Honestly I wanted to make this a one-shot and post it on Christmas Day, but alas I do not think I will finish it by then! Besides it'll be nice to have something holiday esq. to do during the rest of my break! grins This is pretty much a crack story, though no crack has been mixed in quiet yet. Ah well. If you enjoyed it please review! If you didn't well… review anyways! I always like to know what I can do better. 3 Happy holidays folks! 


End file.
